I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-panel display systems in the form of signs, plaques, racks or the like. More particularly, my invention relates to display systems that comprise a plurality of illuminated, translucent panels. Prior art relevant to this invention is found in United States Patent Class 40, Subclasses 546 and 547.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of illuminated signs are known in the art. Various display systems comprising boards or frames that are covered by one or more translucent panels are known. Known display systems are commonly illuminated with internal or external lights of either incandescent or fluorescent design. Modem display systems incorporating translucent materials including inexpensive glass, and plastic panels have become relatively successful. The relatively, planar, panels may be removed and reattached as desired to shield lettering or other pictorial indicia protected within the device framework. Often the panels are disposed in the form of rows or stacks, being coupled to each other with various clips or retainers. Alternatively, the panels may be captivated within supporting grooves of the frame structure, or they may be ruggedly secured with fasteners to mounting rails or the like.
Known signs may be edge-illuminated by directing light along the periphery of one or more translucent panels. Light impinging upon panel edges is distributed throughout and along the display, illuminating the interior and signs or indicia disposed between or below the illuminated panels. Such designs avoid concentrating light unevenly. As light is regularly and uniformly distributed, unwanted dark regions often exhibited by earlier, illuminated sign systems are avoided. As a result, the written or pictorial materials contained within the display are evenly brightened to provide a relatively futuristic and appealing "high-tech" appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,960 shows panel structures using projecting pins that are captivated within receptive mounting slots for securing the panels
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,436, 5,572,818, 5,283,968, 5,027,258, 4,385,343 and 3,892,959 show display devices wherein translucent panels use edge illumination.
The basic concept of illuminating predetermined display indicia upon a translucent panel is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,298.
Multiple, vertically-spaced apart rectangular panels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,043 and 5,692,330.
However, no known prior art display system is adapted to mount a plurality of translucent panels and desired written or pictorial indicia in spaced relation, at the same time illuminating the panels with one or more colors to produce a visually appealing, three dimensional effect. No known display rack system is adapted to interfit a plurality of differently illuminated panels in a user configurable arrangement that can be snap-fitted together in a minimal time.